


Hoodie

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Virgil decides to let Deceit have his old hoodie when he finds Deceit shivering because of the cooling temperatures.





	Hoodie

Virgil wasn’t blind to the way Deceit would shiver now and again, and pull his cape around him as a way to try and keep the cold air out, autumn had started with a big cold spell, making the grass already covered with frost. And it wasn’t even October yet.

Virgil pursed his lips as he saw a tremor shake through Deceit’s body and the deceitful side hissed at the cold as he bundled up under his cape, rubbing his gloved hands together to get them warm, before rubbing at his arms.

Virgil left the living room to go to his own room. he rummaged through the dresser for a while before he found his old black hoodie at the bottom of the middle drawer.

  “Aha! this will keep him warm.” Virgil said with a smirk as he made to move out the room only to almost fall on his face when his feet got tangled in the clothes strewn all over the floor. Virgil huffed again before he quickly put them all back and then headed downstairs again.

 

 

Logan was sitting in the armchair reading one of Roman’s scripts, the creative side hanging on the back of the armchair not being able to stay still, it was clear he took what Logan thought of the idea to heart, as lovesick as he clearly were. for the very oblivious nerd. Virgil grimaced and made a disgusted noise.

Patton was singing in the kitchen as he baked some banana bread, knowing it was Deceit’s favourite.

The deceitful side himself was sitting on the cough curled up under his hood as best he could while still looking as if he wasn’t cold. Which ended up being him sitting with his arms and legs crossed. small shivers shook him now and again.

Virgil grabbed the hoodie with one hand.

  “Hey! snake! think fast!” he called before the threw the hoodie straight at Deceit’s face, and if you heard him yell yeet . Well he would not deny it.

Deceit gave away a startled screech when the hoodie struck his face, knocking his hat of and he spluttered when he grabbed the black fabric to get it off his face.

  “WHAT THE HE-”

  “Language!” Patton barked form the kitchen

  “ _-ck_.” Deceit corrected himself, before he stared at Virgil with wide eyes. Virgil huffed as he showed his hands in his pockets. Deceit looked down at the hoodie “Why are you giving it to  _me_?” he asked slowly.

  “You’re cold, I haven’t missed how you keep shivering.” Virgil pointed out. Deceit flushed and opened his mouth, clearly to deny such a thing. “Don’t. I see you shiver. you’re doing it right now. wear it… if you want I mean. It’s warm.” Virgil said with a shrug before he walked into the kitchen to help Patton with the baking.

Deceit looked back to the hoodie, trying to ignore the curious look both Logan and Roman were giving him.

 

Virgil felt a smile spread along his lips when he caught sight of Deceit later. he was wearing the hoodie, tho it was a tad bit to big for him, giving him perfect sweater paws, making him look adorable. but not like Virgil would say that.

Instead he walked over to join the side on the cough as they started to watch cryptid theories. Virgil pointing out how things could be true while Deceit pointed out the falsehoods of the shows to the best of his ability if he noticed Virgil grew to invested and stressed over it.


End file.
